grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Boyariffic/Grojstrology
This is a page where people can tell their Grojband horoscopes based on the months of the year and the characters that match up with them the most. Whichever birthmonth you have will be listed here. The horoscope that has your birthmonth in it is along with the Grojband character that matches you the most. *'January (Aries)' - You are Trina Riffin. You are adventurous, courageous, lively, and passionate. However, you are also arrogant, stubborn, impulsive, and confrontational. You have a a lot of power and will. Just make sure you use it for the right things. (And by that I mean don't use it to try and sabotage your younger brother or treat your best friend like a slave) *'February (Taurus)' - You are Kon Kujira. You are generous, dependable, patient, and persistent. However, you are stubborn, self indulgent, lazy, and materialistic. You're very reliable and your good at the things you do, you just need to make sure you actually do those things and be productive in life. *'March (Gemini)' - You are Kin Kujira. You are energetic, clever, imaginative, and talkative. However, you are also impulsive, restless, superficial, and indecisive. You have an amazing mind. You are a free thinker and there are absolutely no boundaries on things you can do in your book and you are very good at acting on these amazing abilities. You do however, sometimes let your abilities get the best of you, and you can get out of control sometimes. Remember that with great power, comes great responsibility. Use your mind for free thinking, but also use it to control yourself. *'April (Cancer)' - You are Kate and Allie. You are imaginative, intuitive, loyal and loving. However, you are also moody, clingy, overemotional, and nagging. If you love something, you really love that something and you are always there for your friends, family, loved ones and other people that are close to you. You must learn however, that being too attached can make you come across as obsessive or annoying. Love is always good, but there are right ways and wrong ways to use it. *'May (Leo)' - You are Corey Riffin. You are energetic, optimistic, loyal, and confident. However, you are also arrogant, domineering, impatient, and melodramatic. You are always happy and you can find the bright side of even the darkest of situations. You always believe in what you want and never give up and that is very good to help you get what you want in life. Although you are an amazing person, you need to think more about others and how they feel around you. You must stay aware to how your personality affects other people aside from you and think about how you can make yourself likable to others. Sound like a crazy plan that just might work? *'June (Virgo)' - You are Laney Penn. You are tidy, intelligent, practical, and reliable. However, you are also critical, fussy, harsh, and judgmental. You are always good at keeping things in shape and never fail at keeping things under control. You are a great manager of things you do and you are the building blocks of success. Without you, everything would fall apart. You are however, pretty strict and your rules can be pretty extreme at times. You are a bit paranoid and you just need to loosen up a little and have some fun. *'July (Libra)' - You are Mina Beff. You are fair, romantic, reliable, and loyal. However, you are also vain, unsocial, unattractive, and selfless. You are a very good friend and you care for others. You will always go out of your way and take time from your own life to help others. However, you can be a bit too nice at times and you think too much about others and too little about yourself. You need to stand up for yourself at times and when people ever mistreat you, show them that you can be sweet at most times, but when it comes to people being rude, you have a sour side to show them. *'August (Scorpio)' - You are Carrie Beff. You are determined, fearless, ambitious, and intuitive. However, you are also jealous, secretive, resentful, and obsessive. Now first of all, let me just say that hopefully you're not as big of a failure as Carrie Beff from the show. You are a true winner and you always have you eyes on the prize. You'll always do whatever it takes to reach your goal and you will let absolutely nothing stand in your way. However, when you always crave more and more no matter how much you get and this can frustrate you and it will make you obsessed with what you want. Remember that when you're in situations such as this, think more about the stuff you have than the stuff you don't, and be more accepting of failure whenever it happens. As long as you never give up in bad situations, you are on your way to achieving your ultimate goal in life. *'September (Sagittarius)' - You are Mayor Mellow. You are optimistic, straight forward, generous, and adventurous. However, you are also careless, restless, inconsistent, and overconfident. You know how to scream and shout and show everybody what you're all about. You are strong and want things your way, and if that don't go that way it's the highway. You can however get annoying sometimes, almost as annoying as these rhymes. You need to listen and care more about others, just like Mayor Mellow does with his mother. So take these rhymes seriously, and be nice to people ... BUT DO IT FURIOUSLY!!! *'October (Capricorn)' - You are G'ORB. You are strong, smart, logical, and reserved. However, you are also stubborn, headstrong, selfish, and superior. When you do something, you are very determined and bent on doing it and you are good at it too. You need to know, that you should take other paths in life and not always go the same way. Be determined, but be open to new decisions. *'November (Aquarius)' - You are Captian Tighty Whitey. You are friendly, hard working, independent, and intelligent. However, you are also unpredictable, inconsistent, detached, and aloof. You are good at what your doing and you enjoy it too. You are happy with your work and everything else in life. You are however, not set on one thing. You are always changing and you are very flaky. Try to find something you like and something that you'll want to stay with forever. *'December (Pieces)' - You are Lenny Nepp. You are compassionate, intuitive, sensitive, and loyal. However, you are also indecisive, passive, escapist, and pessimistic. You are loyal and always have the backs of your friends. You magnate everything and are the blood and veins that run though the accuracy of you work and hold everything together. However, you can easily get dragged into doing things you don't want to do and you are very passive when it comes to telling others that what they're doing is wrong. Stand up for yourself and show others what they need to do. If you're going to manage everything, manage more than other people are letting you. You need to help everyone do what is right. Category:Blog posts